1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce, and in particular, to an affiliate link generation system for use in online marketing and sales.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
With the rapid evolution of technology in recent years, there has been a growing trend toward online publishing, by businesses, such as online magazine publishers, as well as by individuals, such as personal bloggers. These online publishers frequently review and publish commentary on a variety of products on their web site and via 3rd party online social networking sites. Accordingly, online marketing has evolved to include awarding commission to web site operators on sales made to consumers who have arrived at an affiliate's web site through a tracked link on the web site operator's web site.
Typically, web site operators are limited to earning commissions on products supported by a particular external affiliate network for which they can obtain an existing affiliate link. Moreover, these affiliate networks require the use of certain technology, which excludes users not employing the requisite technology.